onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Bounty
) Bounty|debut = Chapter 1; Episode 4|extra1title = Arti|extra1 = Harga Buronan|image = Nilai Buronan Infobox.png}} Sebuah bounty adalah hadiah yang dikeluarkan pemerintah yang ditujukan pada perseorangan dan diberikan kepada siapa pun yang dapat menangkap atau membunuh orang itu. Ikhtisar Dicari Biasanya, hadiah diberikan oleh pejabat pemerintah atau Marinir. Idenya adalah untuk menggoda orang lain untuk membantu menangkap penjahat sehingga mereka dapat dibawa ke pengadilan dengan cepat. Pemburu Bajak Laut membuat karier berusaha menemukan dan menangkap orang-orang yang dicari ini. Bounty diterbitkan dengan keterangan "Mati atau Hidup", yang berarti hadiah akan dibayarkan selama ancaman dihilangkan, tapi agen Baroque Works menyatakan bahwa bounty biasanya hanya dibayar penuh jika penjahat ditangkap hidup-hidup; hingga 30% dari uang bounty dapat hilang dengan membawa seseorang mati, karena tidak ada eksekusi publik dapat dilakukan. Ada pengecualian tertentu di mana kondisi penangkapan penjahat dibatasi lebih lanjut, karena poster kedua Sanji telah diubah menjadi "Hanya Hidup", karena pengaruh politik ayahnya dalam kebutuhan putra ketiganya kembali hidup. Jumlah bounty ditentukan sebagai tanggapan terhadap tingkat ancaman yang dirasakan dari penjahat yang bersangkutan; semakin besar ancaman bagi dunia, semakin besar bountynya. Di mata bajak laut, bounty tinggi biasanya dilihat sebagai tanda kekuatan. Lagipula, diberi bounty berarti bahwa Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut mengakui ancaman orang yang ditugaskan kepadanya. Luffy mengekspresikan antusiasme terhadap bounty pertamanya, dan Sanji juga mengungkapkan kekecewaan ketika poster karyanya sendiri gagal mengidentifikasi dirinya (menjadi rendering artis kasar). Namun ini tidak universal; Kuro dan Nami membenci bounty mereka karena perhatian yang tidak diinginkan itu membawa mereka. Bounty yang melebihi 100,000,000 menunjukkan bahwa orang yang ditugaskan kepadanya telah melakukan tindakan melanggar hukum dengan tingkat bencana. Menghasilkan bounty besar dalam waktu cepat juga memberi perhatian bajak laut yang terkenal buruk dan reputasi global. Setelah mendapatkan bounty 80,000,000 dalam satu kampanye, Pemerintah Dunia menawarkan Boa Hancock posisi di Shichibukai. Blackbeard percaya dia bisa menjadi anggota Shichibukai jika dia mengalahkan Monkey D. Luffy, yang hadiahnya telah melonjak dari 30,000,000 menjadi 100,000,000 setelah kekalahan Baroque Works dan pemimpin mereka Crocodile. Blackbeard akan puas untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan berbalik di Portgas D. Ace sebagai gantinya sejak Ace menyusulnya dan Blackbeard muncul sebagai pemenang. Penerbitan Bounty Bounty mencerminkan ancaman dan kekuatan seseorang. Terlibat dalam kegiatan yang dianggap kriminal oleh Pemerintah Dunia atau bergaul dengan kelompok-kelompok yang terlibat di dalamnya sudah cukup untuk menjamin karunia yang signifikan bahkan jika penjahat itu sendiri tidak kuat. Khususnya, penentangan langsung terhadap Pemerintah Dunia, apa pun alasannya, diperlakukan sebagai pelanggaran serius, dan bounty diberikan. Hadiah dapat ditingkatkan karena beberapa alasan: *Ancaman kemampuan tempur yang diamati seseorang (seperti yang dinyatakan oleh Aokiji); *Pemburu hadiah yang lebih berpengalaman secara sukarela menangkap individu atau kelompok (seperti Keluarga Accino, secara bukan-kanon, mencoba menangkap seluruh Kru Topi Jerami); *Tindakan kriminal lebih lanjut di luar yang pertama; *Menginspirasi tindakan kriminal ketika memprovokasi atau menghasut orang lain untuk bertindak 'kriminal' (misalnya, Shirohige menghancurkan kapal laut yang mengikuti armadanya untuk pengintaian dan Dragon memimpin organisasinya untuk menaklukkan negara-negara yang berafiliasi dengan Pemerintah Dunia). *Memiliki pengetahuan yang dianggap ilegal oleh Pemerintah Dunia, seperti halnya Nico Robin. Kadang-kadang, jumlah yang ditentukan pada bounty dapat meningkat jika penjahat tersebut telah melakukan kejahatan yang cukup besar yang melampaui kejahatan yang dilakukan sebelumnya yang memberi mereka karunia awal mereka, seperti halnya dengan kasus Luffy. Karena Angkatan Laut hanya dapat mengeluarkan hadiah berdasarkan pengetahuan mereka tentang penjahat yang bersangkutan, hadiah mungkin tidak mencerminkan ancaman sebenarnya seseorang. Tony Tony Chopper disalahartikan sebagai hewan peliharaan belaka dan mengeluarkan 50, karena Angkatan Laut tidak menyadari bahwa ia bertanggung jawab atas mengalahkan Kumadori dari CP9. 50.}} Bounty Luffy pasti akan jauh lebih tinggi jika kekalahannya atas Gekko Moriah tidak dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah. Arlong, meskipun menjadi bajak laut Grand Line, memiliki karunia yang jauh lebih rendah daripada tingkat ancaman keseluruhannya terhadap East Blue, saat ia menyuap Angkatan Laut Nezumi yang korup untuk merahasiakan kegiatannya. Dalam beberapa kasus, karena miskomunikasi atau informasi yang tidak dilaporkan, bountynya mungkin menjadi jauh lebih tinggi atau lebih rendah daripada apa yang pantas didapatkan penjahat atas tindakan mereka. Terlepas dari perbedaan, karunia masih diperlakukan sebagai cara untuk menentukan tingkat ancaman rata-rata seseorang, menjadi satu sisi masyarakat yang dapat dengan mudah dibandingkan. Menumpuknya dengan rata-rata membantu menentukan ancaman dalam kaitannya dengan lokasi; misalnya, rata-rata hadiah di East Blue adalah 3,000,000, jadi yang patut dicatat adalah 10,000,000 atau lebih. Karena East Blue didefinisikan sebagai yang terlemah dari empat lautan di luar Grand Line, West, North, dan South Blue harus memiliki karunia rata-rata yang lebih tinggi dan memiliki lebih banyak penjahat terkenal yang berasal dari perairan mereka. Namun, empat 'kardinal (arah)' laut pucat dibandingkan dengan Grand Line (hingga Marijoa), di mana karunia yang luar biasa adalah sekitar 100,000,000, dan dianggap tidak ada di Dunia Baru (atau bagian kedua dari Grand Line), di mana 100,000,000 adalah umum atau lemah. Bellamy menunjukkan bahwa bajak laut telah mencoba memalsukan poster hadiah untuk membuat mereka lebih mengintimidasi, tetapi skema itu biasanya gagal dalam waktu singkat. Dia menganggap ini dari Luffy, yang potret konyolnya gagal menandingi bounty 100,000,000-nya, tetapi belajar dengan cara yang sulit bahwa Luffy di tingkat. Hadiah apa pun yang masuk ke 1,000,000,000 atau lebih dianggap mengerikan, bahkan di Dunia Baru. 1,000,000,000 bounty.}} Sementara perincian tentang seberapa tinggi karunia bisa tidak diketahui secara pasti, jumlah terbesar yang terungkap di paruh pertama cerita adalah bahwa dari bounty 550,000,000 Portgas D. Ace sebelum kematiannya, yang merupakan salah satu yang paling terkenal bajak laut dari Dunia Baru, komandan divisi 2 dari Bajak Laut Shirohige, dan terutama putra Raja Bajak Laut yang terkenal, Gol D. Roger sendiri. Hadiah aktif tertinggi saat ini adalah Yonko Marshall D. Teach dengan bounty 2,247,600,000. Sementara seorang bajak laut dengan bounty 300,000,000 masih dianggap sebagai pemula, sekali seorang bajak laut melebihi nilai itu sulit untuk mendapatkan yang lebih tinggi, 300 juta.}} dan tampaknya 400,000,000 cukup untuk dianggap sebagai bajak laut elit. 400,000,000.}} Sementara Shichibukai juga bajak laut penting di dunia, beberapa dari mantan karunia mereka tidak terlalu tinggi, namun perlu dicatat bahwa ini adalah mantan karunia mereka yang tidak mewakili ancaman yang bisa mereka capai sebagai bajak laut aktif. Setelah Jinbe mengundurkan diri, hadiahnya melonjak menjadi lebih dari 400,000,000. Dalam hal pembajakan, setiap pemula yang telah menerima hadiah lebih dari 100,000,000 dianggap mengesankan, dan dapat dianggap sebagai . Dari Supernova adalah selama Zaman Keemasan Pembajakan, ketika sebelas dari mereka hampir secara bersamaan muncul di Kepulauan Sabaody, masing-masing memegang hadiah lebih dari 100,000,000, dan masing-masing anggota telah menyebabkan pengaruh besar dalam Dunia Baru, serta mendapatkan diri mereka sendiri terkenal kemasyarakatan. Membatalkan Bounty Karunia, setelah dikeluarkan, biasanya hanya ditarik ketika penjahat ditangkap, dibunuh, atau diketahui telah mati. Perubahan gaya hidup tidak akan memengaruhi hadiah. Poster yang dicari biasanya ditandai dengan tanda X besar berwarna merah untuk menunjukkan bahwa penjahat sudah diurus. Gagasan bahwa kematian membawa kebebasan dari karunia adalah satu-satunya alasan bagi rencana Kuro untuk melarikan diri dari kehidupan bajak laut. Hadiah bisa bertahan selama lebih dari seratus tahun jika penjahat itu tidak terbukti mati, seperti raksasa Dorry dan Brogy, yang bisa hidup beberapa abad. Karunia Brook ditempatkan antara 40 dan 50 tahun yang lalu, dan masih aktif, Marinir telah menemukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang hidup di foto. Selain dari kematian atau penangkapan, hadiah dapat ditarik kembali jika penjahat dapat membuktikan diri sebagai aset bagi Angkatan Laut atau Pemerintah Dunia. Ini adalah kasus dengan Shichibukai, yang dianggap sebagai sekutu dari Pemerintah Dunia dan menarik hadiahnya; ini meluas ke penjahat mana pun yang melayani sebagai bawahan Shichibukai, seperti Caesar Clown. Dengan ini, mereka diizinkan untuk terus menjadi penjahat berdasarkan kondisi. Hadiah dapat dihapus oleh pengadilan, karena Jango adalah selama seri-mini. Kasus Jango selanjutnya dibantu oleh permohonan Angkatan Laut Fullbody selama kasus tersebut. Ini kemudian memungkinkan dia untuk mendaftar di Angkatan Laut di bawah komando Hina. Penjahat yang berakhir sebagai budak menyimpan hadiah mereka di kepala mereka; Namun, selama budak tetap menjadi budak, Marinir tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menangkap mereka. Untuk tujuan ini, mereka mengabaikan perbudakan di Kepulauan Sabaody karena sejumlah penjahat akhirnya menjadi budak di sana; beberapa bahkan terus dibeli oleh Bangsawan Dunia. Setelah seorang budak dibebaskan atau diberhentikan oleh pemiliknya, mereka segera menjadi permainan yang adil sekali lagi. Bounty Palsu Karena karunia biasanya diberi nomor yang dicetak di atas kertas dengan gambar kriminal yang ditugaskan kepadanya, hadiah dapat diubah oleh para pemalsu yang terampil. Menurut Bellamy, bajak laut telah dikenal untuk membuat hadiah palsu di masa lalu untuk mengintimidasi orang lain demi keuntungan mereka. Penipuan ini cenderung cepat padam, karena sifat dasar penipuan. Identifikasi Seorang penjahat, lebih sering daripada tidak, dikenal oleh posternya. Tanpa mengeluarkan , Tidak ada penjahat yang diketahui. Poster-poster ini didistribusikan di seluruh dunia dalam surat kabar dan perusahaan. Marinir juga menyimpan salinan masing-masing penjahat di pangkalan mereka dan di atas kapal mereka untuk identifikasi cepat. Pemburu Bayaran juga dapat membawa daftar. Gambar Poster Bagian terpenting dari sebuah poster adalah potret orang tersebut. Ini memungkinkan identifikasi cepat saat melihat orang tersebut dan memberi tahu semua orang di dunia tentang status yang mereka inginkan. Gambar biasanya berupa foto; jika foto yang sesuai tidak tersedia, render artis dapat diganti seperti dalam kasus Sanji. Bagi sebagian orang (termasuk Sanji), foto yang layak sama pentingnya dengan hadiah itu sendiri, itu menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk dikaitkan dengan hadiah pada poster — karena ketidakberuntungan atas nama Sanji, gambar yang agak kasar digunakan, yang menyebabkan orang lain yang disalahkan untuk jangka waktu tertentu karena kebetulan belaka. Gambar baru dapat dikeluarkan untuk menjelaskan setiap perubahan tampilan (seperti Robin). Jika seseorang mengenakan penyamaran yang membuat mereka terlihat berbeda, dan mereka dikenali oleh penyamaran itu, maka mereka dapat menipu sistem, seperti yang ditunjukkan dengan Charlotte Cracker. Salah satu hal paling misterius tentang poster buronan adalah kemampuan Marinir untuk mendapatkan foto dari hampir setiap penjahat dengan hadiah. Foto-foto ini akhirnya terungkap diambil oleh Kapten Cabang Fotografi Lautan "Flaming Attach", yang menerima namanya dengan berteriak "Api!" bukannya "Cheese!" saat mengambil foto. A Atau, jika foto tidak tersedia, sketsa akan dibuat dari penjahat. Mr. 13 dan Miss Friday dipekerjakan oleh Marinir untuk mengidentifikasi agen Baroque Works yang tersisa — pasangan Nomor 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5 — melalui metode ini. Sanji, di sisi lain, menderita penghinaan karena memiliki gambar sketsa yang buruk. Adalah mungkin bagi dua atau lebih individu untuk berbagi satu poster karunia, seperti dengan Dorry dan Brogy, di mana potret itu adalah kolase dari dua perompak; Sham dan Buchi, keduanya berbagi karunia 7,000,000; dan (non-kanonik) Bajak Laut Red Arrows, seluruh kru disajikan pada poster. Apakah ini berarti bahwa semua individu yang disajikan dalam dokumen harus disatukan, atau bahwa setiap anggota sepadan dengan jumlah yang diklaim, tidak diketahui. Julukan/Nama Panggilan Marinir memberikan penjahat, terutama bajak laut, julukan dengan poster hadiah yang menggambarkan penampilan mereka (seperti Buggy "Si Badut"), apa kekuatan / kemampuan mereka (seperti "Kaki Hitam Sanji" atau "Raja Penembak Jitu Sogeking"), atau apa yang mereka lakukan (seperti "Kucing Pencuri Nami" atau "Pemburu Bajak Laut Zoro"). Kadang-kadang, itu hanya nama panggilan paling umum yang dimiliki seseorang (Luffy disebut "Topi Jerami" sebelum hadiah pertamanya dikeluarkan). Daftar Bounty Dalam seri ini, banyak hadiah terungkap - baik oleh penulis di kotak referensi, dikatakan oleh karakter (seperti Shakuyaku menyebut sembilan Supernova bukan bagian dari Kru Topi Jerami), atau poster karunia yang terungkap (walaupun nilainya mungkin tidak selalu sepenuhnya akurat atau sepenuhnya ditampilkan, seperti dengan Bajak Laut Red Arrows). Sebagai contoh, karunia khusus Nico Robin tidak dibuat jelas sampai setelah diketahui dia memilikinya. Ketika Igaram pertama kali menyebutkan mantan karunia Crocodile ia mengatakan itu adalah 80,000,000 sedangkan sebenarnya 81,000,000. Gekko Moriah pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh Robin sebagai hanya memegang karunia yang lebih tinggi dari Luffy. Sebagian besar anggota Shichibukai saat ini dan mantan memiliki karunia sebelumnya karena persyaratan pertama untuk bergabung dengan kelompok ini diakui di seluruh dunia sehingga seseorang menjadi penjahat yang menakutkan. Pendatang baru Blackbeard adalah pengecualian, setelah berhasil masuk dengan menangkap Portgas D. Ace. Sementara beberapa tahanan dari Impel Down tidak memiliki nilai khusus, Impel Down memerintahkan tahanannya dari karunia di kepala mereka. Level 3 dan 5 membutuhkan hadiah masing-masing 50,000,000 dan 100,000,000, dan nilai yang diperlukan untuk level lain tidak diungkapkan. Tidak diketahui apakah level 1 memiliki nilai minimal, meskipun Buggy berkomentar bahwa setiap tahanan dari level 2 yang lolos bersamanya memiliki karunia yang lebih tinggi dari pada miliknya sendiri ( 15,000,000). Level 6 tampaknya menggunakan persyaratan khusus. Anehnya, Mr. 2 adalah pengecualian dari aturan ini, yang telah dipenjara di level 3 dengan hadiah hanya 32,000,000. Dengan demikian, nilai-nilai itu mungkin hanya rekomendasi, dan upaya yang dilakukan untuk menangkap para penjahat bisa menjadi faktor di mana mereka ditempatkan, tetapi tidak mempengaruhi karunia mereka karena Marinir melihat tidak perlu mengubahnya sekarang karena mereka telah ditangkap. Bounty Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Bounty saat Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dari Arc Reverie. '''Total bounty': 3,161,000,100 Armada Besar Topi Jerami Ex-Bounty Shichibukai Karena mereka adalah hadiah beku, hadiah Shichibukai tidak mencerminkan kegiatan kriminal berikutnya. Hadiah yang tercantum adalah hadiah yang dimiliki masing-masing Shichibukai ketika mereka diberikan status Shichibukai. Bajak Laut Kuja Pengiriman Buggy Mantan Shichibukai Karunia ini milik Shichibukai (tidak termasuk Jinbe) yang sejak itu kehilangan status mereka, dan dengan demikian, status buronan mereka diaktifkan kembali. Bajak Laut Matahari Baroque Works Meskipun dipimpin oleh Crocodile Schihibukai, tidak ada anggota Baroque Works yang pernah membekukan karunia mereka ketika organisasi dibentuk secara rahasia. Catatan: Nico Robin (Miss All-Sunday) terdaftar di bawah Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Galdino (Mr. 3) terdaftar di bawah Pengiriman Buggy. Bounty Yonko Bajak Laut Rambut Merah Total bounty: Over 94,000,000 Bajak Laut Big Mom Total bounty: At Least 5,513,500,000 Bajak Laut Beasts Total bounty: At least 1,892,000,000 Bajak Laut Kurohige Total bounty: Over 2,299,600,000 Bajak Laut Shirohige Total bounty: ?' Bawahan Generasi terburuk ''Note: This section is only for members of the Worst Generation who aren't members of another group. Bajak Laut Roger Bajak Laut Black Cat Bajak Laut Krieg Bajak Laut Arlong Pasukan Revolusioner Aliansi Saruyama Bajak Laut Bellamy Kru Topi Jerami Palsu Bajak Laut Caribou Bounty East Blue Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only '3,000,000, making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world. Any bounty of 10,000,000 or higher is considered to be impressive within East Blue. Bounty West Blue Bounty South Blue Bounty North Blue Bounty Grand Line Paradise Dunia Baru Bounty Dikenal dari Karakter yang Tidak Terlihat atau Tidak Dinamai * Seorang penjahat dengan 42.000.000 Bounty dikatakan telah diturunkan oleh Tn. 3. * Seorang bajak laut dengan 50.000.000 Bounty dikalahkan oleh Smoker. * Kapten bajak laut dengan 55.000.000 Bounty gagal mencoba bergabung dengan Kru Topi Jerami Palsu Bounty Bukan-Kanon Bounty Khusus Negeri Sementara bounty di atas diakui di seluruh dunia oleh Pemerintah Dunia, ada juga kesempatan di mana negara tertentu dapat memberikan bounty pada seseorang. Bounty ini tidak berharga di luar negara yang bersangkutan, dan tidak diakui oleh Pemerintah Dunia. Selama Arc Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo menggunakan kemampuan -nya untuk memaksa permainan perburuan hadiah bagi penghuni Dressrosa, menempatkan hadiah pada masing-masing dari dua belas kepala musuh spesifik. bagi yang lain untuk berburu dan menangkap. Tidak seperti bounty Pemerintah Dunia yang normal, versi Doflamingo menempatkan sejumlah bintang di setiap kepala, dengan satu bintang yang setara dengan 100.000.000. Total hadiah hingga 2.600.000.000. Sistem hadiahnya memperhitungkan potensi bahaya target bagi orangnya, tetapi memprioritaskan orang-orang yang paling membuatnya marah. Dengan demikian, banyak dari bounty itu jauh di atas atau di bawah nilai sebenarnya dari standar Pemerintah Dunia. Rekor Bounty Saat Ini Bounty Perorangan Bounty Grup* ''*Catatan: Organisasi hanya yang memiliki banyak pemegang bounty yang dikonfirmasi. Other Records Individuals *Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty broke the record for active East Blue bounties, as well as the highest new bounty for an East Blue pirate overall with 1,500,000,000 currently. **Luffy also holds the record for the highest numeric value of bounty increases (raised 1,000,000.000 from 500.000.000 to 1,500.000.000). *Luffy also holds the record for the highest amount of times of getting a new bounty, having received six bounties. *Luffy also holds the record for the highest multiplier value of total bounty increases (50 times larger than the starting value, from 30,000,000 to 1,500,000,000). *Zoro's 60,000,000 bounty broke Luffy's record of the starting bounty on the East Blue bounties in the terms of first bounty issue. *Tony Tony Chopper holds the record for the lowest numeric value of bounty increases with only raise of 50 (From 50 to 100). *Nico Robin holds the record for the most bounty picture changes in the series with a total of three. *Robin also holds the record for the lowest multiplier value of bounty increases in a single raise (1.01 times, from 79,000,000 to 80,000,000). *Dorry and Brogy hold the record for the oldest known bounties, earning them over a hundred years ago. *Cavendish holds the record for the lowest multiplier value of total bounty increases (1.17 times, from 280,000,000 to 330,000,000). *Charlotte Smoothie holds the record for the largest known active bounty of all revealed female characters with 932,000,000. *Charlotte Linlin holds the record for the youngest person to receive a bounty in the series, at the age of six. Robin is the second youngest at the age of eight, followed by Chopper at fifteen. *Linlin also holds the record for the highest multiplier value of bounty increases in a single raise (decupled, from 50,000,000 to 500,000,000). Groups *The Straw Hats have the most bounty holders in a single crew, with each of the ten members having a bounty. *The Eleven Supernovas' original bounties total up to 2,152,000,000, the highest of any known group at that time. As the Worst Generation, their current known total bounty is 6,677,600,000. *The highest (non-pirate) organization was Baroque Works, whose bounties when the group was active totaled 160,000,000. The group only had bounties for Robin and Crocodile, all other agents received their bounties after the fall of Baroque Works. It was stated that Crocodile would have had a far higher bounty if the World Government had been aware of his affiliation with Baroque Works prior to his defeat and arrest. Note: The records are only for confirmed bounties Anime and Manga Differences The bounty poster has a small caption in the bottom left corner. While in the manga it's not comprehensible what it does say, in the anime there is written "KONO SAKUHIN HA FICTION DETHUNODE JITSUZAISURU JINBUTSU DANTAISONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOHA ISSAI MUKANKEIDETH", which can roughly be translated as "Because this performance is fiction, existing characters, associations and other organizations with similar names which appeared during the play are without exception unrelated", a version of the "All persons are fictitious" disclaimer. The One Piece Magazine had a complementary wanted poster for Luffy in the first volume, Ace in the second, and Sabo in the third. On it, the line at the bottom reads, "The world Government is offering a reward for information leading directly to the capture of this individual. If you have any information please contact Naval Authorities". Trivia *It is possible for pets to earn bounties, which are far lower than standard. Both Tony Tony Chopper and Bepo, mistaken for pets, were given such treatment. **Ironically, while Bepo's bounty is a mere 500 because of his appearance, fellow Minks Pekoms and Pedro managed to earn a much higher 330,000,000 and 382,000,000 bounties respectively. *Vander Decken IX has a different wanted poster than everyone else. Instead of saying "WANTED" at the top, it says "DANGER". This may be because it does not seem to be a World Government-issued wanted poster. *Higuma's wanted poster does not have the word "MARINE" at the bottom. Also, Curly Dadan's wanted poster mock-up in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary has the word "COAST GUARD" instead of "MARINE". *Law's wanted poster shows Bepo appearing in the background with his head turned in the same position and stance as Usopp in Luffy's first wanted poster photo. *Brook is the only known criminal who was issued a completely uniquely-designed wanted poster by the World Government, as they used one of his old concert posters rather than the standard brown-colored design. *Usopp and Brook are the only ones who have both their names and Epithet appear on their poster (though Brook's epithet is abbreviated). **Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) and Kyros (Thunder Soldier) have their aliases instead of their names, the same for Usopp's former bounty (Sogeking). Baroque Works' officer agents' wanted posters shown in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary (with the exception of Daz Bonez) also have their aliases. **Capone Bege's poster shown in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary also have both his name and epithet. However, for now his official poster has not been shown in the series. *Sanji's first bounty poster is the only one known to use a sketch instead of a photograph for the picture. As a consequence, this poster is also the only one to depict another person in the picture entirely, as the drawing ended up perfectly resembling Duval, though completely unintentionally. *Sanji is the only known bounty holder to have been wanted "Only Alive". *The Red Arrows Pirates are the only crew where every member shares one single bounty. *Although there were sometimes bounties placed on real world pirates, the largest known bounty ever placed was £1000 on Henry Avery. It should be noted that despite inflation this is still only equivalent to roughly £120,000, $160,000, or ¥1.7 million. *In the 4Kids dub, the "Dead or Alive" and sometimes the "Wanted" have been erased from the wanted posters. *Oda confirmed that if Enel were actually a wanted criminal, he would have a bounty that could reach up to 500,000,000. *Dalam first databook, Bounty Kuro's Kuro dinyatakan sebesar 16,000,000. 16,000,000.}} Setiap kali itu di intro film itu salah ditampilkan sebagai 14,000,000. 14,000,000.}} *second volume dari One Piece Magazine memiliki daftar 67 bounty yang diketahui pada saat rilis, diorganisasikan dalam urutan menurun. **Untuk beberapa alasan, daftar tidak termasuk Bepo, Wellington, dan Mikio Itoo. Referensi Navigasi Situs ru:Награды за поимку de:Kopfgeld fr:Primes pt-br:Recompensas en:Bounties Kategori:Bajak Laut Kategori:Daftar Kategori:Perompakan Kategori:Pembajakan Kategori:Bandit Kategori:Angkatan Laut